The present invention relates to barbecues, and more particularly, to a barbecue around which several people can sit and individually cook their food "hibachi" style.
There is an ever increasing desire for Oriental style cooking, and in particular for "hibachi" style cooking. According to this style, sliced chunks of beef, lamb, fowl, fish and vegetables are rapidly cooked on a hot griddle seasoned with various amounts of different liquids. A commercial (restaurant) variation of this style of Oriental cooking for a large number of people is performed on a so-called "Mongolian" barbecue which consists of a large, upwardly convex gas heated dome.
An entertaining way of having a dinner party is to serve a type of dinner where the guests can select and cook their food individually at the dinner table. For example, a fondue dinner permits the guests to dip individual pieces of bread, meat, fruit, etc, into a heated container in the center of the table containing melted cheese, hot oil, etc. It would be desirable to provide an analogous cooking apparatus which would permit dinner guests to cook almost any type of food individually at the dinner table hibachi style.
An ornamental design for such a cooking apparatus is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,987 granted Oct. 18, 1983.